Our Happy Time
by samanthasong
Summary: Bagi Tao, hidupnya sungguh memuakkan. Tiga kali percobaan bunuh dirinya selalu gagal. Bagi Kris, hidup tak pernah menyayanginya. Cemoohan dan kejamnya hidup, membuatnya mendekam di penjara dan menghadapi ancaman hukuman mati. Kini, mereka berdua dipertemukan, tepat di pengujung hidup. Dua orang terluka, mampukah mereka saling menyembuhkan? TaoRis FF / GenderSwitch!
1. Prolog

Samantha Song present

.

"Our Happy Time"

.

.

.

Cast :

Tao | Hwang Zitao - EXO

Kris | Wu Yi Fan - EXO

.

.

.

Background Song : Younha - It's Not Like That

.

.

.

Bagi Tao, hidupnya sungguh memuakkan. Namun, entah kenapa malaikat mau masih saja enggan merenggut nyawanya. Tiga kali percobaan bunuh dirinya selalu gagal.

Bagi Kris, hidup tak pernah menyayanginya. Ayahnya bunuh diri dan ibunya pergi begitu saja meninggalkan dirinya dan adiknya yang masih kecil. Cemoohan dan kejamnya hidup, membuatnya mendekam di penjara dan menghadapi ancaman hukuman mati.

Kini, mereka berdua dipertemukan, tepat di pengujung hidup. Dua orang terluka, mampukah mereka saling menyembuhkan?


	2. Blue Notes 1

Samantha Song present

.

"Our Happy Time"

.

.

.

Cast :

Tao | Hwang Zitao - EXO

Kris | Wu Yi Fan - EXO

.

.

.

* * *

_Bicara tentang Harlem, pasti terpikir orang-orang kaya yang hidup di New York dan pusat-pusat kota. Tempat pelacuran, pelacur, pengedar, dan lain-lain. Dibalik keindahan dan kebijaksaan Park Avenue adalah cermin amoralitas dan perceraian yang tak terhitung. Begitulah masyarakat kita – __**Thomas Merton**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Blue Notes 1**

Sekarang aku akan memulai kisah ini. Kisah tentang peristiwa pembunuhan. Sebuah kisah yang menggambarkan teriakan, ketakutan, cambukan, kekacauan serta kutukan, juga kisah tentang sebuah keluarga yang mengalami kehancuran. Selain itu, aku juga akan mengisahkan kesengsaraan yang tak pernah dipikirkan sebelumnya dalam kehidupan seorang manusia.

Hari itu, dua orang perempuan dan seorang gadis mati. Ada yang telah membunuhnya. Aku yakin, hidup mereka pasti tidak ada nilainya. Perempuan kaya semacam itu, dengan uang yang dimiliknya, bisa menyelimuti serangga dengan kain sutra. Di dunia yang kejam dan sungguh tidak adil ini, seandainya aku bisa memiliki uang itu, akan kugunakan untuk hal-hal yang berguna.

Sementara perempuan yang satunya, dia tidak memiliki apa-apa. Sehari-hari hanya meminta belas kasihan orang lain. Aku juga telah membunuh perempuan itu. Seandainya saja dia punya uang tiga juta won, mungkin dia masih bisa menikmati hidup. Namun, bagiku saat itu uang tiga juta won tetap tak bisa menyelamatkannya.

Setiap hari nyawa perempuan melayang. Saat memandang langit, dan jika Tuhan memang ada, aku berharap Dia menerima arwah perempuan itu. Mungkin inilah yang disebut dengan perasaan.


	3. Chapter 1

Samantha Song present

.

"Our Happy Time"

.

.

.

Cast :

Tao | Hwang Zitao - EXO

Kris | Wu Yi Fan – EXO

Yozoh | Shin Su Jin

.

.

.

**Chapter 1**

Begitu senja menjelang, kepingan salju yang mencair sebentar lagi akan berubah menjadi hujan. Cahaya dengan gradasi kebiru-biruan menyelimuti jalan, awan yang keberatan menahan kelembapan menghapus antara batas langit dan bumi. Waktu menunjukkan sudah lebih dari pukul lima. Aku mengenakan jaket, lalu keluar rumah. Mobil-mobil di tempat parkir yang diam seribu bahasa membuat suasana tempat itu menyerupai suasana pemakaman. Dari jendela seberang, cahaya kekuningan satu per satu mulai menyala, bersinar menggantikan cahaya bintang yang tidak bisa sampai ke Bumi. Pohon-pohon di tepi jalan yang sejak tadi merontokkan daun-daun pitanya terlihat seperti pagar besi yang membagi apartemen umum di seberang sana dengan apartemen di sini. Bukannya naik ke mobil, aku justru mendongak ke atas melihat langit dengan tidak peduli. Langit putih keabu-abuan menyelimuti bangunan apartemen yang tinggi. Di dalam takdir kegelapan di bawah naungan langit mendung, apartemen-apartemen menjulan itu juga tampak seperti kastel berdinding halus. Hujan musim dingin membasahi jalan yang beku. Aku naik ke mobil. Begitu menyalakan lampu depan, dengan cahaya berbentuk tabung itu aku bisa melihat hujan yang meliuk-liuk seperti serbuk es lembut. Suatu petang yang remang-remang diterangi seberkas cahaya dari baliho toko-toko dan lampu-lampu jalan. Di bawah cahaya itulah bisa diketahui hujan turun atau tidak karena di dalam kegelapan, kita benar-benar tidak akan tahu wujud nyata saat kita basah.

Bibi Yozoh pingsan, lalu dibawa kerumah sakit lagi.

"Kali ini sepertinya sudah tidak ada harapan, sebaiknya mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya," kata dokter yang berbicara melalui telepon di seberang sana.

Keliahatannya itu berarti aku harus siap-siap untuk melepas kepergian seseorang lagi. Ketika menyalakan mesin, tiba-tiba sosok itu kembali muncul. Kacamata hitam dengan bingkai dari tanduk, wajah suram, bibir tebal berwarna merah tua, serta lesung pipit yang muncul dari salah satu pipinya saat dia tersenyum malu-malu...

Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin mengingat orang itu. Bahkan, untuk melupakannya, berhari-hari aku tidak bisa tidur. Hari-hari ketika sendiri atau ketika tidak mampu memejamkan mata, semburat fajar membuyarkan khayalan yang seolah-olah menyesakkan tenggorokan.

Aku membenamkan wajah ke bantal, lalu menunggu air mataku keluar. Namun, hingga sekian lama bibirku hanya mampu mengutarakan suara rintihan aneh. Baiklah kalau begitu, lebih baik diingat saja, _ayo ingat, ingat semua, jangan sampai terlewat satupun, _suatu hari aku berpikir demikian, tetapi akhirnya aku pingsan di sofa karena mabuk.

Setelah dia pergi meninggalkanku, setiap pagi, saat mataku terbuka, hal yang kali pertama merasuki pikiranku adalah mulai saat ini tampaknya duniaku tidak akan pernah sama dengan dunia tempat aku hidup hingga saat ini. Segala hal terlihat kacau seperti saat aku belum bertemu dengannya. Namun, setelah bertemu dengannya, perlahan-lahan hal yang nyata mulai tampak. Hal itu adalah aku tidak bisa memutuskan lagi meninggalkan dunia ini sendirian. Itulah siksaan dan hadiah terakhir yang disisakan untukku.

Ada banyak hal di dunia ini yang tak terlihat dalam gelap, seperti halnya gerimis halus yang turun pada musim dingin, yang hanya dapat dilihat jika terkena cahaya lampu depan mobil.

Setelah bertemu dengannya baru kuketahui hal itu. Hal yang tak dapat dilihat itu bukanlah sesuatu yang astral. Setelah bertemu dengannya, aku mulai menggali sisi gelapku dan menemukan bentuk nyata dari kegelapan yang bernapas seperti kematian. Jika bukan karenanya, sekali pun aku tidak akan memperhatikan segala hal dengan saksama. Setahuku itu adalah sebuah kegelapan ganas, tetapi sesungguhnya aku hidup dalam ketidaktahuan bahwa ada hal yang begitu menyilaukan mata.

Kegelapan ataupun cahaya yang sangat terang itu perlahan-lahan pasti akan menjauh, jadi sebaiknya mataku tidak usah melihat karena aku berpikir bahwa ada banyak hal yang kuketahui. Seandainya kami bisa mencintai dengan tulus, aku menyadari bahwa saat itu Tuhan telah menunjukkan keagungan-Nya.

Sekarang dia sudah tidak ada disisiku lagi, tetapi aku tetap ingin berterima kasih kepada Tuhan atas anugerah yang telah diberikan kepadaku, yaitu dengan mempertemukan kami berdua.

Mobilku mulai melaju di tengah hujan di jalanan yang gelap. Mobil-mobil tumpah ruah di jalan. Tidak ada yang terburu-buru. Entah kemana mereka akan pergi. Yang pasti, mereka akan pergi ke suatu tempat. Apakah mungkin mereka benar-benar tahu ke mana aku akan pergi, hal yang kupikirkan bagaikan kenangan lama yang tertinggal.

Mobil-mobil melaju di tengah hujan yang berwarna putih seperti awan dan kabut tipis. Lampu lalu lintas yang berwarna oranye seperti matahari tiba-tiba menyala. Secara serempak mobil-mobil yang sedang melaju berhenti. Aku pun turut berhenti.


	4. Blue Notes 2

Samantha Song present

.

"Our Happy Time"

.

.

.

Cast :

Tao | Hwang Zitao - EXO

Kris | Wu Yi Fan – EXO

Kiseop | Lee Ki Seop - U-KISS

.

.

.

* * *

_How many roads must a man walk down__  
__Before you call him a man?__  
__How many seas must a white dove sail__  
__Before she sleeps in the sand?__  
__Yes, how many times must the cannon balls fly__  
__Before they're forever banned?__  
__The answer my friend is blowin' in the wind__  
__The answer is blowin' in the wind.___

_Yes, how many years can a mountain exist__  
__Before it's washed to the sea?__  
__Yes, how many years can some people exist__  
__Before they're allowed to be free?__  
__Yes, how many times can a man turn his head__  
__Pretending he just doesn't see?__  
__The answer my friend is blowin' in the wind__  
__The answer is blowin' in the wind.___

_Yes, how many times must a man look up__  
__Before he can really see the sky?__  
__Yes, how many ears must one man have__  
__Before he can hear people cry?__  
__Yes, how many deaths will it take till he knows__  
__That too many people have died?__  
__The answer my friend is blowin' in the wind__  
__The answer is blowin' in the wind._

– _**Bob Dylan ("Blowin' in the Wind)**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Blue Notes 2**

Kampung halamanku …. Anda bertanya di manakah kampung halamanku? Adakah kampung halaman bagiku? Jika tempat lahir itu bisa disebut dengan kampung halaman, maka kujawab Provinsi Gyeonggi. Lalu, aku menunggu pertanyaan selanjutnya. Sayangnya, Anda tidak bertanya lagi. _Sebuah pedesaan miskin. _Aku jawab dengan kalimat itu. Anda akan menemukan sebuah waduk setelah melewati sebuah kebun kecil. Rumah kami selalu dingin. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan hal yang lain lagi.

Anda berkata, "Tidak apa-apa. Jika tidak ingin mengatakannya, tidak usah dikatakan."

Bukannya tidak ingin mengatakan, melainkan aku tidak sanggup mengatakannya. Jika diingat kembali, saat itu aku benar-benar tidak terawat. Aku sering berpanas-panasan di tepi waduk itu bersama adikku, Kiseop. Kiseop pergi ke rumah sebelah untuk meminta nasi. Akhirnya dia mendapatkan butiran nasi itu setelah mendapat pukulan dari _ajumma _yang tinggal di rumah tersebut. Tidak ada seorang anak pun yang mau bermain dengan kami. Saat orangtuanya pergi, aku memukuli mereka dengan tongkat hingga hidung mereka berdarah. Jadi, wajar saja bila kami selalu tidak mempunyai teman. Kadang-kadang ada juga orang berhati mulia yang mau memberikan nasi dingin kepada kami. Agar Ayah yang sedang mabuk tidak terbangun, kami sering pergi ke lumbung milik orang lain, lalu memakan nasi dingin yang membeku itu di sana. Kami sangat beruntung apabila cuaca cerah dan sinar matahari menyinari waduk itu. Kami bisa makan mi yang diberikan para pemancing dari Seoul. Lebih beruntung lagi saat mereka menyuruh kami membeli rokok. Mereka akan memberi upah beberapa koin peni.

Kami berdua telah lama menantikan kehadiran seorang ibu yang pergi meninggalkan kami. Kami hanya ingat wajah Ibu yang membengkak dan penuh luka lebam karena sering dipukuli Ayah. Kami selalu berharap meskipun penuh luka lebam, suatu hari Ibu akan kembali, lalu membunuh Ayah yang sedang mabuk di ruangan dingin itu, kemudian menyelamatkan kami berdua. Namun, kami menyadari harus menunggu lama untuk hari itu. Sebuah penantian pada seorang ibu yang berada di suatu tempat yang jauh. Entahlah, penantian itu untuk apa, tapi yang jelas kami tahu bahwa penantian itu tidak akan sia-sia. Kenangan pertama tentang hidupku diawali dengan keinginan membunuh semacam itu. Saat itu aku baru menginjak usia tujuh tahun.


End file.
